<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Those Few Fleeting Moments by Kaylele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985400">Those Few Fleeting Moments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele'>Kaylele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Best Friends, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Comfort, Depression, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Music, Musicians, Rain, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaylele/pseuds/Kaylele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summaries? What are those? This is just feels and fluff</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Those Few Fleeting Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If Bokuto had any instrument in the world, it would be something ridiculous like the keytar 🎸🎹</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akaashi sighed softly, knocking on the door and patiently waiting for Bokuto to answer. It was cold and had been raining on and off all day long, leaving uncharacteristically large puddles along the ground. What felt like forever (but was probably only 30 seconds) had passed before Bokuto finally opened the door, giving Akaashi a small grin. </p><p>"What are you just standing there for? You know you don't have to knock! Come in!" Bokuto smiled, stepping to the side. </p><p>Akaashi kicked off his shoes before stepping inside and instinctively following Bokuto to his room. The familiar scent of tea, rice, and aged wood filled the air, calming his nerves a little bit. </p><p>"Oh! I got a new toy! I think you're gonna love it," Bokuto hummed happily as the two of them made their way into his room. Sitting in the center was a white instrument that looked half like a piano and half like a guitar. Akaashi tilted his head, staring at it for a moment. </p><p>"Is that…?" </p><p>"It's a Key-Tar!" Bokuto chimed, picking the instrument up and putting the strap over his shoulder, "I just got it yesterday.. We should make a song with it though!" </p><p>Akaashi chuckled softly, sitting down on the edge of Bokuto's bed and looking up at him with a small grin, "What kind of song would you make with a… keytar?" </p><p>"Any kind you want. There's a ton of settings for it. I mean, I haven't looked at the manual yet but you could do chimes or drums or regular piano or even like weird space sounds. Oh and you can set it to different octaves too!" Bokuto explained, pressing a bunch of buttons and showing off some of the settings. </p><p>Akaashi smiled, watching as Bokuto plugged the instrument into his computer and started playing around with some of the sounds and octaves, eventually creating a few little tunes that he sliced together into one song. At some point Akaashi relaxed back onto the bed, wrapping the blankets around himself as he watched Bokuto fiddle around with the new instrument. It was nice like this, Akaashi thought. Getting to listen to little  tunes for free and not being expected to make conversation with anybody. His mind slowly drifting away, forgetting about all of the things that he was stressed or upset about… at least for a moment. He could stay like this forever if Bokuto would let him, although he knew he wouldn't. </p><p>After a while of just watching and listening, Bokuto turned to him with a grin, "What do you think?" </p><p>"It sounds very nice, Bokuto-San" Akaashi hummed softly, giving him a small smile. </p><p>"Really? It doesn't sound too weird with the chimes in it?" </p><p>"No.. I like it like that," Akaashi mumbled, "I mean.. I'm not exactly the best when it comes to music theory but I think it sounds nice." </p><p>"Well as long as you like it, that's all that matters, right?" Bokuto smiled, setting the instrument off to the side and sitting down on the bed next to Akaashi. </p><p>"Bokuto-San… you do realize I'm not your target audience, right?" Akaashi teased lightly. </p><p>"Wha- are you saying you don't listen to my music?" Bokuto pouted, resting his chin on Akaashi's shoulder and giving him sad puppy dog eyes. </p><p>"Of course I listen to your music… well sometimes," Akaashi smirked playfully, "but I would listen to it regardless of what genre it was or what it sounded like.. at the end of the day, I'm not the audience you're trying to appeal to," </p><p>"I guess so…" Bokuto hummed thoughtfully, wrapping his arms around Akaashi's waist and keeping his head on his shoulder, "What do you think my audience would be then?" </p><p>"Hmm.. probably a lot of alternative rock and indie fans," Akaashi hummed, leaning into the touch, "Or maybe metal… but I think some of your music is too soft for that," </p><p>"Yeah… I don't really know what I would call it…," Bokuto mumbled. </p><p>The two of them stayed like that for a while, with Akaashi peacefully leaning into Bokuto's arms while their minds both wandered, silently thinking about other things. </p><p>"Are you ok…?" Bokuto finally asked, earning a small, tired sigh from Akaashi. </p><p>"No… but I will be.. hopefully…" </p><p>"Do you want to talk about it?" </p><p>"Not really…" </p><p>"...Do you want to make hot chocolate and cuddle?" </p><p>"Yes please," Akaashi mumbled softly, leaning into Bokuto more. </p><p>"You know you can't keep doing this to yourself…" Bokuto whispered, rubbing Akaashi's back gently,</p><p>"I know… do you think I made the right choice though? I mean I know I can't go back now but what if it was a mistake? What if I could do better, or be better? I-I know it shouldn't be this hard.. b-but what if I-" </p><p>"Stop it," Bokuto shushed him, wiping away the small tears that were starting to form in the corners of his eyes, "You need to stop and take care of yourself for once." </p><p>Akaashi bit his lip, looking away, "That feels so selfish though…" he whispered quietly, earning a small glare from Bokuto. </p><p>"I've known you for years. You don't have a single selfish bone in your entire body," Bokuto scoffed, poking Akaashi in the side. </p><p>Akaashi squeaked, squirming away from him a little bit, "I don't see why I can't just do them bo-" </p><p>"Because you won't do both… and you know that," Bokuto said sternly, "Now stop thinking about it so much.. let's go make some hot chocolate," </p><p>Akaashi sighed softly and nodded. He got up, following Bokuto into the kitchen and watched as he started getting out the supplies to make the hot chocolate. </p><p>"You need to eat too. It's already one and just having hot chocolate is going to hurt your stomach," </p><p>"But I'm not-" Akaashi began but was cut off by Bokuto handing him a bowl. </p><p>"At least eat some rice," </p><p>Akaashi hesitated for a moment before taking the bowl from Bokuto, "I don't understand why you care about me so much…" he mumbled quietly, going over to the rice cooker that was somehow always filled with fresh rice. </p><p>"Because you're my best friend.. duh," Bokuto teased lightly, sticking his tongue out at Akaashi before going back to making the drinks, "Maybe next time we should invite Tetsu over! You know you two get along really well. We could play games or have tea together or watch movies. Oh, maybe I could play the keytar for him too! I would be a little bit better at it by then," </p><p>Akaashi smiled softly as he leaned against the counter with his warm bowl of rice in hand, listening to Bokuto ramble on about Kuroo-San and his new instrument. He wished this moment would last forever. The brief moment between bouts of sadness where he felt oddly content and almost happy. Where the warm bowl in his hands and the cheery voice floating on the air were the only things that seemed to matter in his mind. Those few fleeting moments where his brain felt clear of clutter and his heart didn't ache to the point of tears. If he could keep those moments forever, he would… but sadly, he knew he couldn't.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>